


partners

by Tomohisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, canonverse, izumi and kouji misunderstand hinata and kageyama's relationship, spoilers for up to chapter 189
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, this is Kageyama - you remember him? Well, now he's my partner!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny drabble was based on [the headcanon of an anon on Tumblr](http://iwillstillopenthewindow.tumblr.com/post/139416767555/this-is-random-but-im-wondering-if-youd-be). It was so hilarious that I had to write something for it! I hope you guys like it!

"Guys, this is Kageyama - you remember him?" Shouyou pointed up to the taller boy, who frowned. It almost felt silly to introduce him right after they'd just played an entire match together, but was nice to be able to show his friends how far he and Kageyama had come since their initial meeting. "Well, now he's my partner!" He punctuated the statement with a cheery grin.

Izumi and Kouji shared a glance, and Shouyou's smile faltered. What was that look for? Was it not OK that he and Kageyama worked so well together on the court? He tried again. "I know right? It's so weird how it worked out!" Their first meeting had been anything but amicable, after all.

For some reason, both of Shouyou's junior high friends still looked increasingly uncomfortable, as though they were unsure of how to react. The red-head was baffled. It wasn't that odd, surely? Anyone who'd watched the match had seen how in sync he was with Kageyama.

They both shared a significant look again, with Izumi scratching the back of his neck whilst Kouji shrugged. It was Izumi that spoke up first. "Congratulations, we're very happy for you both." He smiled tentatively, and Kouji nodded in agreement.

Shouyou looked over his shoulder at Kageyama, who shrugged. Apparently he didn't get it either. Oh. Maybe they were congratulating them because of their win against Shiratorizawa? "Thanks, guys!"

Kageyama muttered a small thanks, but still looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm going to get a drink." Shouyou stared at the back of his jersey as he shuffled away, the stress of the previous match showing with his every step. It reminded the red-head of how worn out his legs felt too.

"So..." Kouji coughed to draw Shouyou's attention back, "how long has this been going on for?" He sounded hesitant, but curious.

"Kageyama and I? Since I started at Karasuno." Shouyou grinned sheepishly at the surprised looks on both of their faces. "Well, sort of. We didn't get along at first - I accidentally knocked the principal's wig off his head when I tried to receive one of his serves..." he trailed off before recovering from the memory. "And we both got banned from joining the club until we proved that we could work together. And, well - you've seen the result!" He puffed up his chest proudly.

Both Izumi and Kouji had blanched at the mention of the wig incident. "The principal's... wig?" Izumi sounded uncertain. It was understandable.

Shouyou nodded. "It flew straight off his head and onto Daichi's, like _fwaaah!_ " He made the appropriate hand motion. "I'm pretty sure Daichi still has nightmares about that..."

Kouji choked out a nervous laugh. "It certainly sounds like you've had an interesting time, Shouyou."

"Yeah! It's been a lot of hard work, but we've finally made it!" The red-head tried to jump excitedly, but his tired legs only managed a quarter of their usual height. "Even the fight Kageyama and I had whilst we were working on our new quick seems worth it now! He really is an amazing setter, you know!"

Kouji smiled gently. "Well, I guess we can agree on that..."

Kageyama chose that time to return, refilled water bottle in hand.

"Well, I'm glad you're not fighting any more!" Izumi was almost beaming. "I hope he treats you well, Shou-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Should we tell them?" Suga whispered to the rest of the team, despite looking mildly amused himself.

Tsukishima snickered behind his hand, his voice full of barely repressed glee. "I don't really feel the need to." Behind him, even Yamaguchi was trying not to laugh.

In the end, it was Yachi that filled them both in. Kageyama choked on his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! If there's something you'd like me to try writing for you, send me the prompt/headcanon!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dragonshuntaswolves.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolveshvnokings)


End file.
